


God, almighty

by Ruquas



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Begging, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 22:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: Yes he wasn’t the smartest man on earth, but this, this he could do for them with his skills.





	God, almighty

Clint knew he wasn‘t the smartest man alive. Hell, probably not even on the list for „Pretty average intelligence“. He knew that and was okay with it. He had other qualities. Other skills. But even he knew that this would blow up in his face someday. And that he would love every fucking second of it, just like the man squirming on the bed did.

„Please, Sir, please more, I need…“, the other man croaked, trashing his head from side to side, trying to get more friction from the vibrator lodged deep into his ass, probably teasing his prostrate every single second.

„You need?“, Clint asked, not caring about the grin on his lips, neither that he was still fully clothed and painfully hard. This wasn‘t about him, not really. For him, yes. But not about him. The other man nodded and screamed as Clint pushed a button on the small remote to increase the vibrations, just like had the past few hours every now and then.

„You don‘t need anything except what I give you, slut.“, Clint said, surprising himself how steady he sounded. „And if I decide you get nothing else than a vibrator up your ass until you pass out, then that will be exactly what you need, understood?“, he asked still leaning against the dresser, not trusting himself to move one inch. He knew as soon as he began moving he would join the other man on the bed, breaking the promise he made earlier to wreck the other man as good as possible. The other man didn‘t answer and Clint sighed, increasing the setting again, listening to the hoarse screaming.

„I asked you a question, slut. And I expect you to answer. Unless you want me to leave you here, bound and writhing and begging on the bed like any common street whore would just to get a cock in their hole.“

„Yes, Sir.“, the other man whimpered, blonde hair messed up on the pillow, pupils dilated so much Clint could barely see any blue anymore. „Whate… oh my… Whatever you say, whatever you want, just please please more, let me come, please.“

Clint laughed and took a deep breath before walking over to the bed crouching down until he could look the other man in the eyes.

„Such a good slut. What would they think if they saw you, hm? The people of New York. Your people. The team. What do you think they think of you, my sweet little whore?“, Clint asked and grabbed a fistful of the long blonde hair when the other man tried to turn his face away, cheeks burning with obvious shame, tears collecting in his eyes. „Did I allow you to look away, slut?“

„No… no, Sir, you didn‘t.“, the other man croaked, trying to get near to Clint, probably to get a kiss. They had talked about that. Thor had made him promise that Clint wouldn‘t care about that, wouldn‘t give in, even for a kiss. So he just tightened his grip until the other man hissed in pain, but not closing his eyes.

„What would they think, hm? Seeing you begging to get to come just from a vibrator up your ass. Not such a mighty god anymore, right slut?“

Thor shook his head, tried to grind his ass against the mattress again. Clint let him. He knew that it wouldn‘t be enough. That they would need the highest setting. That‘s they had purchased the vibrator in the first place, custom made. Clint had tried the thing out on himself, had almost wept when he had the vibrator in him more than a few seconds, even though it has been far from the highest setting. But Thor, he enjoyed it, enjoyed letting Clint take charge. And Clint didn‘t even want to think about what that said about him.

„Tell you what, slut.“, Clint said, almost conversationally before standing up, letting go of the other mans hair. Thor whimpered, looking at the bulge in Clint’s trousers. 

“I’ll turn up the vibrations and if you can come within two minutes I’ll let you suck my cock.”, Clint continued and pulled the zipper down, biting his lips to prevent himself from groaning. Thor nodded, still not looking away, looking at his cock like a starving man would look at a five course meal. Clint showed Thor the remote that was still set on a lower setting. Higher than Clint could take, but not nearly enough to bring the release the God wanted.

“And if you continue to moan like a pretty street whore and come within one minute, I’ll even consider leaving the vibrator on, low just like a slut like you prefers it.”

“Yes, Sir, please, I’ll be good, I’ll come when...”, Thor began and screamed himself hoarse when Clint turned up the vibrator as far as it could, listening to the moaning and begging, still thankful that the room was sound proof. At least enough that not everyone in the tower could hear Thor.

“Clint, please...”, Thor whimpered, moaning deeply, eyes half-closed. Thirty-three seconds. Short than the last time.

“Come, slut.”, Clint ordered, ignored the slip up in the title they’d agreed on, knowing that Thor couldn’t take anymore, at least not for the moment. 

Thor’s eyes flew open, mouth open in a silent scream, pelvis rising as high as he could without breaking the bonds while his cock twitched before he began spurting white strings of sperm, coating his belly, almost up to his chest. It only lasted a few seconds before the other man crashed down on the bed again, now whimpering from the over stimulation. Clint turned off the vibrations only to hear the other man mewling.

“Please, Sir, you said...”, Thor began and stopped when Clint swung a leg above his torso, kneeling carefully on the other mans arms, cock barely touching the other mans lips. Clint caressed Thor’s cheek softly.

“Shush… We don’t want you to throw me off you, right?”, Clint asked, knowing the answer already. It wouldn’t be the first time something like that happened accidentally. But still, Thor shook his head.

“Good slut.”, Clint whispered, turning the vibrations back on on the lowest setting and moved forwards while Thor moaned, shoving his cock as deep into his lover’s mouth as he could without choking him and without coming himself.  
“Such a good slut for me. Suck me, slowly.”, Clint ordered with a groan.

Yes he wasn’t the smartest man on earth, but this, this he could do for them with his skills.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for the MCU Kink Bingo.
> 
> English is not my native language and this work has never seen the eyes of a beta.


End file.
